


truth or dare?

by itstiredandy



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fukurodani - Freeform, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstiredandy/pseuds/itstiredandy
Summary: The Fukurodani team plays truth or dare one night and the game is suspiciously centered around Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	truth or dare?

**Author's Note:**

> can y'all tell the writer has never played this game in their entire life? Good  
> hope you enjoy!

Bottle spins.

Konoha to Bokuto. Bokuto picks dare. Konoha dares him to get to the nearest vending machine and buy a snack, all while walking on his hands and with his feet off the floor. Everyone else nominates Akaashi to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t cheat. Bokuto walks out of the room with his full weight on his arms already, treading the way with ease. The hard part comes when they reach the vending machine and he can’t pick up a bill on his own. He has to ask Akaashi to place it in between his toes so he can insert it on the machine, then proceed to dial a number before watching the snack fall down. Picking it out had to be the hardest part, since the opening was so far down, Bokuto was learning just how flexible his body could really be. It took him about half an hour, Akaashi watching the struggle as he himself had difficulty containing the smirk on his face. When they returned, the team cheered for a minute, making Bokuto respond with his usual prideful stance and a declaration that of course he was able to do it! They sit down and the game moves on.

Bottle spins. 

Washio to Komi. Komi picks truth. Washio asks if there was ever a time in his life where he wanted to leave everything behind and run away to start over. He says yes but adds that he doesn’t want to talk about it. Nobody presses him and the game continues.

Bottle spins. 

Anahori to Suzumeda. Suzumeda picks dare. Anahori dares her to stuff as many marshmallows in her mouth as she can. She runs out with Shirofuku to buy a bag at the local supermarket. When they come back, Suzumeda starts. She’s able to stuff in half of the contents before she starts struggling. Shirofuku rushes to take a picture before she’s finished.

Bottle spins.

Sarukui to Akaashi. Akaashi picks truth. Sarukui asks him if he has a crush. With no visible changes in expression, Akaashi says yes. His face is blank, his body is still and he looks about as calm as he always is but Bokuto could’ve sworn the tip of his ears were just a tab bit redder than the rest of his skin. He was pretty sure no one else around them noticed. 

Bottle spins.

Suzumeda to Washio. Washio picks truth. Suzumuda asks him if he was ever afraid of the dark as a kid. When he says he was afraid of the dark until almost high school, they’re all surprised. The boys egg him on for a bit, but he just shrugs it off.

Bottle spins. 

Onaga to Bokuto. Bokuto picks dare. Onaga dares Bokuto to take Komi on his shoulders and walk him outside the inn they are currently staying in while Komi does everything he can to throw Bokuto off balance. Once again, the others nominate Akaashi to make sure no cheating happens. Jumping up, Bokuto declares it done and kneels down so Komi can sit on his shoulders and then off the three of them go. Komi starts by swaying side to side, Bokuto always quick to balance it out by leaning the opposite way. Then he moves on to pulling his head back, slowing him down but Bokuto trots on like a stubborn bull and no matter what Komi does really, none of it gets Bokuto to quit or fail. Akaashi finds this a rather funny sort of impressive. But he had already realized a while back how one track mind, or determined, Bokuto could be. Komi celebrates when the two of them cross the threshold, high fiving his friend. Bokuto turns to Akaashi with a self-satisfied smile and waits for him to speak. With the hint of a smile of his own, Akaashi tells him he did good, which makes the boy bump a fist into the air before running back to their room. Him and Komi are left to trail behind. 

Bottle spins.

Shirofuku to Akaashi. Akaashi picks truth. Shirofuku asks him if his crush is in the boy’s volleyball team. He clears his throat and with a small quick voice says yes before announcing that’s as far as he’s willing to go with the subject about it. Bokuto eyes him while someone picks the bottle to spin it again, biting his lips. He thinks he might know who Akaashi’s crush is.

Bottle spins.

Konoha to Bokuto. Bokuto picks truth. Konoha asks him what’s the best volleyball teammate he’s ever had. It takes him less than a second to shoot out the name that’s been on the tip of his tongue since Konoha was half way done with the question. Akaashi Keiji, of course, who else could it be? The whole group grins at the pair while Akaashi bows his head towards Bokuto retorting with a quiet thank you. Bokuto asks him what’s the best teammate he’s ever had and Akaashi hesitates for a second, but ends up saying his name too. No other feeling has felt greater than the joy bursting out of Bokuto’s chest feels.

Bottle spins.

Bokuto to Shirofuku. Shirofuku picks dare. Bokuto dares her to only mimick out everything he wants to say through the remainder of the game. She replies with a confident smile and an okay sign on her left hand.

Bottle spins.

Akaashi to Bokuto. Bokuto picks dare. Akaashi dares him to hold his breath for the duration of the next round. Bokuto declares he’s on it and Akaashi reminds him he only needs to start after the bottle is finished spinning again.

Bottle spins.

Akaashi to Komi. Komi picks truth. Akaashi asks him what he’s most scared of in the world. He says snakes, and losing his friends. Shirofuku, sitting beside him, points at him before pointing at herself and linking two of her fingers together. That might mean ‘me too’. Bokuto has his cheeks filled with air and he lets go once the bottle starts spinning again.

Bottle spins.

Komi to Onaga. Onaga picks truth. Komi asks him what’s the worst gift someone’s ever given him. He starts by breathing in deep, rolling his eyes for an exaggerated amount of time, and talking about his aunt and the habit she has of giving the teenagers in his family bars of soap as presents. Suzumeda comments how much of a passive aggressive gift that seems to be, Shirofuku nodding at her side and some of the boys agree. Bokuto doesn’t really understand but meh, he doesn’t need to.

Bottle spins once again, twice, three times, four and five, six, then seven and eight plus nine more times and maybe a twentieth. The game goes on until there’s five of them feeling too sleepy to continue and everyone calls it a night, leaving for their respective rooms, save for Bokuto and Akaashi who were put together where they had the game. 

Once they are alone, before Akaashi can lie in his bed and snooze off, Bokuto stands in front of him and asks, truth or dare? Akaashi doesn’t realize what’s happening and feels the need to remind his friend that the game is over, pointing at the empty water bottle at the trash by the right side bed. Bokuto says he knows, but why can’t Akaashi answer anyway? And so he does, he picks truth. He looks at Bokuto, with the grin on his lips. Then the boy asks, am I your crush? Akaashi blinks several times as the question processes in his mind and he realizes that Bokuto caught on and the asking is just a courtesy and that lying would serve no end, much less serve him. So he can only say yes. And it makes Bokuto take another step forward, his nose so close to Akaashi’s that they almost touch. So he asks again, truth or dare? By some miracle understanding that he’s created of Bokuto over the past two years, he understands exactly why that’s what he asks and what’s the answer he’s expecting in return. He picks it, he picks dare. Bokuto then dares Akaashi to kiss him. And he does. His hands cupping the rounded face he’s come to adore, their lips crash and it’s quick but sweet and worth every moment of the conversation that led up to it. They pull apart, this time Akaashi asks, truth or dare? Bokuto picks truth. Akaashi asks why he asked for a kiss. Bokuto says it’s because Akaashi is his crush too.


End file.
